


Cooler

by Mychemicalships



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Maybe just a little crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemicalships/pseuds/Mychemicalships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in the zones is hard, and usually results to pointless arguing and frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooler

"No fucking way, mine is ten times cooler than yours!" Kobra told me. Oh hell no.

"Nope. Just admit it: my star will always be cooler than your symbol because its got lightning and it's blue. Red is too mainstream" I told him. Ha. Beat that.

"Mine is a kobra. A fucking kobra! What's better than that? Oh, by the way, red is the color of blood, symbolizing that I kill more dracs than you" he shot back.

"Blood is blue before it hits air, kobra" I told him.

"So? I'm still a kobra." 

"Well, I'm a star" I said.

"Stars are gay" he stated.

"Yeah, that's why it suits me" Jet said.

"True, but I'm sure my Kobra would kill your star if it were alive" he shot back.

"Stars aren't alive, they're made of gas and stuff, you if you were to encounter a star, which are like, the size of Earth, you'd be more likely to die than in an encounter with a kobra" Jet argued.

"Shut up! Kobra's is cooler, ok! God" Poison said aggravatedly.

"No! Jet's is way cooler!" Ghoul said.

"Thank you!" I said. "Finally, someone takes my side!"

"Why don't you all shut up? I'm tired of you guys arguing over stupid shit" Show Pony said when he walked in.

"Yeah, well I don't see you with a symbol to argue about" Poison sassed.

"Just shut up" Show Pony sighed, leaving the room.

"But anyway, mine is way better".

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know okay.


End file.
